Why is high school so complicated? Neji & Tenten
by Suna Kurai
Summary: "He was perfect," she thought, "Like he would ever like me" "She was perfect," he thought, "Like she would ever like me" "I wish I could tell her," he said "I wish I could tell him," she said
1. Complicated

He was perfect. He was cool and calm. He was intelligent and he was strong. He had the highest rank in their class and his teachers had always acknowledged him as a genius. But come to think of it, let me rephrase the first sentence. He was perfect—well, almost. He was actually bossy and stubborn and most of all, he kicks people down because he thinks he's better than them all. He was meant to protect his cousin. He knew he could do much more but he also knew that his cousin was the heiress of the family business. He could just sigh but he would very well protect his cousin from boys that try to hit on her. He wanted the best for her so his efforts wouldn't be wasted. The only one who could put up with him was her. She was the only one who didn't hate him and actually thought highly of him. She knew deep down that he was a good person and she just has to work hard enough to change his ways. She tried so many times and found that he was starting to get nicer but there was still that "_I'm better than all of you idiots_" glare he can't seem to get rid of. And just when she'd finally given up, here comes a boy that was trying to date his cousin. She was thankful to the boy. He was good enough to humble him. Now he was _really_ perfect—a level she could never reach. But she tries her best for him to notice her at the least.

Tenten was eating lunch with Neji and Lee. They were serving curry and rice. Lee was eating his lunch like there was no tomorrow. They could just watch him. Tenten always had packed lunch. Hinata gave Neji lunch all the time even if he didn't want her to make him his lunch. Today, Tenten had Soba noodles with herring while Hinata made Neji sesame dumplings. As Tenten took out her lunch and Neji took out his they immediately looked at each other's lunches.

"Switch…?" Tenten asked him

"Sure…" said Neji

Of course Neji loved Soba noodles with herring while Tenten loved sesame dumplings. They gladly switched lunches.

"Wow, this is really good," said Neji, "Who made it?"

"I did," she smiled, "Hinata is such a good cook, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, "But I still don't want her going out with Naruto"

"You should be thankful to him," she said, "When you lost in fight with him, less people hated you."

"Well, besides that," he replied, "I am thankful to him that's why I'm not bothering them anymore. He seems nice but of course my uncle wants the best for his daughter, I don't know what he'll do to me."

"I'm sure he has a heart like you," she smiled, "Ino invited me to a party; she said I could bring anyone. Would you mind coming with me?"

"You mean like a date," he said with his mouth full of noodles and he focused his eyes on her.

"Not really like a date," she blushed a little, "I just want you to come; you're the closest friend I've got."

"Sure, I'll come, when is it?"

"Friday night by her pool, it's her birthday,"

"Yeah I'm available by then."

"Great!"

"So it's a date then?"

"I told you, it's not a date!"

"I know, I was just messing with you," he smiled slyly with his eyes locked on her.

"You're gonna have to come in your swim wear"

"Alright, who's gonna be there?"

"Can I come too, Tenten?" said Lee suddenly jumping in their conversation.

"What the hell?" Tenten nearly jumped off her seat

"Lee, have respect, we're talking," said Neji

"Oh sorry," he said, "I heard Naruto will be there so, I'm asking you if I can come."

"I don't know, Lee, Ino said I could only bring one person," she told him, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"No, it is fine," he said, "I will just ask Gai-sensei to work out with me!"

"Alright, then," she said, "Anyway, like Lee said, Hinata will be there with Naruto, Sakura and Temari will also be there, I don't know about Sasuke though, Sakura invited him but he said he wasn't sure yet, Sai and Shikamaru will be there, even Chouji. She also invited Karin, she's going with Suigetsu since he was personally invited too and they live next door to each other."

"Wow, almost everyone will be there," he said, "I'm going unless something comes up."

"Sure and remember, it's not a date."

Neji laughed, "I know, I told you I was just kidding."

"Good," she finished Neji's food and handed him the container so did Neji and they stood up and went to their lockers to gather their stuff.

Tenten opened her locker and started taking out books for her homework until Lee showed up. "Hey, Tenten, do you mind going out with me this Saturday night?" he said

Tenten finished getting her stuff and slammed her locker shut. "Didn't I already tell you, Lee," she said, "Give up already, ask someone prettier to go on a date with you; I'm sure they'll say yes."

"I've tried asking Karin out but she wouldn't say yes," he said with a sigh

"Well, that's Karin for you; she has her eyes locked on Sasuke. Lee, let's face it, we can't have good luck on dating all the time."

"You have it easy, Neji already likes you…"

"No he doesn't and I don't like him either," she said with a slight blush.

She didn't realize the person eavesdropping on them was Neji. He heard Lee try to ask Tenten out—again—and hid by the wall. As he heard Tenten's final words, he sighed and went the other way.

"Figures," he told himself, "Like anyone like Tenten would ever like me." He smirked as he went out the high school, "I was even planning on asking her out but I guess I don't have a chance since I heard her say that." He walked home alone. He usually walked home with Tenten but after hearing what she just said, he would want to be alone.


	2. Cell conversation

Meanwhile, as Tenten walked out of school, she was looking for Neji. Sakura walked up to her and said, "Hey, who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Neji, have you seen him?" she asked, "We always walk home together ever since we were kids."

"I guess he went home without you," said Sakura

"Why would he go home without me? We didn't get in a fight or anything."

"Try asking Lee. He might know something."

"I was just with him but thanks anyway," she replied, "I'm just going home alone."

"Ok bye!" she waved her hand,

Tenten sighed, "I guess I should just go home then."

She did go home. She came across Lee walking home. "Hey Lee," she said, "You going home?"

"No! I'm headed to Gai-sensei's house! I shall not waste my youth!"

Tenten looked at him and thought, "_You're already wasting it, trust me…"_

"Why aren't you walking home with Neji?"

"I don't know I couldn't find him when I went out the doors. He usually waits for me, what could've happened?"

"Maybe he heard you say you didn't like him and got depressed."

"I already told you, Lee. He doesn't like me! I'm sure of that."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself. How unyouthful of you, Tenten,"

"Seriously, Lee, that's getting annoying."

They passed by the Hyuga mansion and didn't realize that Neji was watching from the mansion window.

"She didn't even realize I was gone. I doubt she even looked for me," he smirked, "And look, she's walking home with someone else now…"

He just watched her walk away until she stopped. He was surprised. She glanced at the Hyuga mansion with a concerned look. She looked like she wanted to go there but she didn't and just let it go instead. Neji smiled, "So she did look for me." He was still depressed but at the thought of his Tenten being concerned about him lifted his spirits a little. Hinata knocked on her cousin's door.

"Neji…? A-are you alright? E-everyone is w-worried about y-you…" she said behind the big chuck of wood.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about!" He replied without bothering to open the door.

"Y-you don't want to t-talk about it r-right now, right?"

"Tell them I'm fine…"

"Alright then," Hinata set a tray of food on the floor, "I'll l-leave your food here."

"Thanks."

Hinata went downstairs. Neji opened the door and took the tray in. It was herring soba. He closed the door and set the tray on his bed. He ate his food and set the tray out again. Once more, he stared out the window thinking about Tenten. Just this lunch she was smiling now she looked like she was about to cry. She may not like him (or so he thought) but she might be worried since he was her best friend. This made him smile. Maybe he still had a chance to impress her. They were best friends after all. Neji went downstairs and said he'll help Hinata wash the dishes. Hinata smiled and handed him what he needed.

Meanwhile, Tenten was at home. Her parents were out on a business trip and she was all alone. She reached for her phone and tried to dial Neji's number but stopped and smirked at herself. "Why do I even bother? This would make me look desperate," she said, "He's perfect. Like anyone like him would ever like me." Even so she texted him and waited for him to reply. Was he mad at her? She already sent him thirteen text messages. She didn't get him any more than he got her. She was lying on her bed. She waited for a reply, still nothing.

Neji had fun hanging out with his cousin and now went to his room. He saw his cell glowing and found thirteen text messages from Tenten. "She never texted me this much before," he said. He read every text message.

_Text 1: Hey Neji, u ok?_

_Text 2: Neji, r u reading this?_

_Text 3: R u mad me or something?_

_Text 4: Y wont u txt bck? U didn't walk home w/ me 2day? Is there something wrong?_

_Text 5: Am I annoying u 2 much? Come on! Reply pls!_

_Text 6: Neji! U could at least tell me u don't wanna txt me bck!_

_Text 7: Seriously, Neji, r u mad me?_

_Text 8: What did I do? Neji!_

_Text 9: C'mon! Reply!_

_Text 10: That's it! I hate u!_

_Text 11: I don't really hate u but y wont u ans?_

_Text 12: NEJI HYUGA!_

_Text 13: Sorry for bothering u so much. U might be asleep or something. I don't expect a call or a txt. I'll leave u alone 4 now… gud nyt!_

Neji raised an eyebrow and checked if he had credits. He didn't, not even text credits. "Maybe Hinata has credits." He walked up to her room.

"Hey, Hinata, do you have cell credits?" he asked

"Yes, w-why?"

"Can I borrow your phone; I have to text Tenten back. Can I?"

"S-sure… Here, you can borrow it for the night." She smiled her angelic smile.

"Thanks!" He ran back to his room and texted her right away.

_N: Tenten, u ok? It's me, Neji. U txtd me 13 tyms now I'm not mad u. I don't have credits now. U could txt bck my phone._

Tenten read the text and sighed in relief. She didn't text back, she called instead.

"We're still going to Ino' party… Am I right?" Tenten didn't know how to start a conversation with him right now.

"Of course!" said Neji. He didn't know how to start a conversation right now either.

"Neji, can I ask you something?"

"Hm…? What?"

"Why didn't you wait for me by our hang out today?"

"I have my reasons. You don't need to know but I'm sorry if I didn't tell you."

"Just make sure you tell me next time. I've been looking for you!"

Neji was rendered speechless. There, Tenten admitted that she'd been looking for him. He did have a chance after all. He didn't notice her talking.

"Neji…? Yo, Neji! You ok?"

"What? Sorry, I was doing something…" he said slightly pink.

"Uhm, Neji," she started with a faint blush, "What do you like in girls?"

Neji blushed too. "For what reason do you want to know"

"I was asking you because you're cool, you might know how I could get _someone_ to like me," she replied trying to hide her motive.

"Just be yourself. Guys will like you, trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah especially when you smile," Neji mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"What do you mean what did I say?"

"You said something!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Fine you win!"

"Hmph"

"Don't _hmph_ me!"

"I hmph all the time…"

"Hmph"

"Hmph"

"Hey, it's kinda fun!"

"I told you so!" He sighed in relief that Tenten forgot about what he said. He wasn't gonna risk being called a stalker. He'll let her know, he promised himself, but not now.

"Hey, Neji, what are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing, I'm lying upside down on my bed."

She giggled, "Well, that sounds fun!"

"What about you?"

"What?"

"What do you like about guys?" He hid his motive too.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Just asking since you asked what I liked in girls."

"You gave me advice, you never answered!"

"Well, I'm just asking, I won't tell anyone"

"Promise me you won't tell."

"Promise"

"I like smart guys who can protect me when I'm in trouble and can put up with Lee. I also like guys who are tall and handsome. I don't care much about a guy's hair either. Other than that, I like a guy who'd like me for who I am. I don't care about appearances much it's alright if the guy isn't that handsome. When I summarize it, all I really want is a tall smart guy who can protect me, put up with Lee and has a great smile and also be a very good friend."

Neji smiled. He totally had a chance—a big chance.

"Did you ever consider looking for him?"

"No, I have my studies and my martial arts and weapon handling training."

"Well, you should. He might be right in front of you and you had no idea."

"Hey… Since when were _you_ the expert…?"

"I just felt like saying that. So it's a date on Friday?"

"There you go again! I told you, it's not!"

"Alright, it's getting late; maybe we should get some sleep. There's school tomorrow."

"Ok, bye!"

They both hung up and slept with smiles on their faces.


	3. About the said Feild Trip

**SK - Sorry for the EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL! I'M REALLY SORRY!**

* * *

Hinata woke Neji up that morning.

"N-Neji-niichan, t-there's someone here to see you," she said smiling.

"This early…? We have school today, right?"

"She's from our school,"

"Alright, I'll go down,"

He went down the stairs half asleep until he saw a girl sitting on their sofa and it wasn't just any girl, it was Tenten. It snapped him to reality and woke him up.

"W-what are you doing here?!" he was surprised.

She just smiled, "Can't I wait for you to get ready for school?"

"Do you _really_ have to wait in the mansion? It feels awkward,"

"Nah, I don't mind,"

'No really I—"

"It's fine,"

"You don't understand, can you—"

"Neji,"

"Just don't look at me the whole time,"

"Alright, I won't," she smiled. "Really, I won't,"

He sighed and proceeded to eat his breakfast before taking a shower. After that, he slipped his uniform on and went back downstairs.

Tenten smiled.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Alright," she turned to Hinata, "Are you coming with us?"

"N-no," she smiled, "I-it's f-fine! You can go now,"

"Ok, bye,"

They went out of the mansion and walked to school.

"Why did you come?"

"No reason, just wanted to see you,"

"You see me every day,"

"It's different when I see people who've just woken up," she replied, "You're cute when your hair's all messed up like that," she realized what she said and blushed hoping Neji didn't hear that.

Neji turned slightly pinkish and decided to keep quiet.

They were both desperately trying to hide their faces.

"Hey, are you coming to the field trip on Thursday?" Tenten spoke.

"Yeah, why…?"

"Gai sensei will be explaining the details later but I heard that it's an overnight trip, juniors go tomorrow after class,"

"Where are we going this year? I forgot,"

Wait, Neji Hyuga said he forgot. Was that even possible?

"You forgot? Is that even possible?"

"I don't pay attention to where we'll go. I'm more preoccupied with the lessons."

"Well, we're going to the beach," she smiled, "There's even a volleyball tournament!"

"The beach…? But summer just ended."

Tenten shrugged, "I dunno, they have problems. Anyway, after that, there's this big dance in the evening before we leave,"

"Was that why you asked me what I liked in girls last night? You're trying to impress someone, aren't you?" he was teasing her hiding the fact that he was not at all comfortable with it.

"W-what—"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"No one in particular," she blushed.

They got to school and to class. It was just a normal school day until lunch. They sat down in their usual places as if nothing happened. It was just normal to them.

"Hey, Lee, are you going to the field trip?"

"OF COURSE I AM! WHAT A BETTER WAY TO SPEND MY YOUTH THAN LYING AROUND DOING NOTHING!"

"I TOLD YOU, CUT IT OUT WITH THE YOUTH TALK!"

"Lee, if you wanna get a date to the dance, you've gotta stop doing that,"

"I see, so you two are dating,"

They both blushed.

"What? NO!"

"As if I'd ever—"

Lee just laughed. "I'll attempt asking Sakura-san since she broke up with Sasuke!"

"But we don't go to the field trip till Thursday," she said

"Oh, that's right…" he then posed his many determined youth poses, "THEN I MUST FIND A PRETTY GIRL OUR AGE!" He ran off.

"That's Lee for you,"

"We can't do anything about him anymore,"

They both sighed.


End file.
